


Coffee.

by BGee93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Coffee, College, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Neighbors, OiHina - Freeform, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, hinaoi, hinata shouyou - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: What happens when a grown up Hinata moves in next door? Basically Hinata is a 1st year in College here and is now Oikawa's neighbor.





	1. Rewrite In Progress!

A frustrated yawn passed his lips as his eyes slowly, angrily, blinked open. His lashes stuck together a bit from the dried tears of last night's breakdown. He hadn't had one in a couple months so there was a lot of pent up emotions that had flowed when all he'd wanted to do was sleep. His head throbbed slowly as he groaned against the light shining in from his open window.

Wiping away the crust from his eyes he leaned his head up on to his arm to glance at his alarm clock. 6am glared back at him.

" Why in the holy hell, am I awake at 6am on my first day off in weeks?" his voice was hoarse and a bit sore if he was being honest. But as usual he'll just ignore the slight stinging as if it wasn't real. Sighing he buried his head back into his work out pillows, hoping to give into another wave of blissful, dreamless sleep. But as his luck would have it, the reason for his rude awakening started up again.

It took a few more minutes for him to figure out the loud banging and crashing was coming from next door in the empty apartment. It had been empty since his first year of College, about two years ago, so he was confused to hear anything vibrating through the thin walls. It could only mean that someone was moving in. Or some dumbasses decided to break in, but since it was a secure building, ID swipe cards needed to get through the security door and everything, he doubted that theory was actually possible.

He focused on his breathing. Deep breath in, hold, deeper breath out and repeat. A sad attempt at ignoring all the laughing and thudding echoing in from the other side of the wall.

"For fuck sakes!" throwing off his comforter he got on his knees and pounded on the wall twice. The voices hushed and everything went still for several minutes. A blissful sigh passed through his lips, turning into another yawn and he swung his feet over the side of his bed. Leaning on his knees heavily he ran his hands through his thick and messy bedhead.

_Can't be worse that Kuroo's._

He chuckled to himself, his voice still thick with sleep and leftover emotion. The heels of his palms dug into his now burning eyes.

_Why is it that crying always feels so good in the moment but sucks balls afterwards?_

Oikawa always asks himself this whenever he wakes up after a long breakdown. His latest episode caused by his best friend, Iwaizumi. Affectionately known as Iwa-chan.

He'd invited him out to drinks last night just the two of them, a first since Iwa-chan got a serious girlfriend. He'd suspected something was up the moment they met up since his longtime friend had wrapped him in a tight, if short lived, hug. He'd even thrown in a harsh smack to his back as he grinned up at Oikawa.

He'd remained quiet though, knowing Iwa-chan would share whatever it was when he was ready. Suspecting it was marriage, or possibly a pregnancy, Oikawa spent the next hour mentally preparing himself. You see he always felt a little bit more than friendship for the other. Not that he was stupid enough to act on those feelings when he couldn't even figure out if it was in fact love it just a type of lust. But all the mental preparations did nothing to help him through the real reason for the boys night out.

"I got a work transfer,"

" Oh?" he'd questioned as he shoveled some of the seasoned meat into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he gazed at Iwaizumi.

"It's overseas. I won't be back for about 4 years," he stopped chewing and froze, staring wide eyed. Iwaizumi continued talking for the next several minutes giving him a bunch of details and promises he just didn't hear or simply didn't care to accept. All Oikawa could focus on was the fact that he was about to lose his best friend.

_He's leaving me. He's actually leaving me. After all this time, I'm finally losing him. He's leaving me._

The words echoed over and over through his mind as he forced a smile and congratulated him. He spent the night **happily** chatting away with him and **enjoying** their night together. He barely remembers what was said and he sure as hell doesn't remember when they parted for home. What he does remember is the sobs that painfully wracked his whole body and the tears that stained his cheeks and sheets till his brain finally shut down allowing him to slip into an abyss of sleep.

Once again he was pulled out of his mind as the laughing struck up again next door, but it at least seemed quieter than it had earlier. It was now mixed with various shuffling noises which he guessed was boxes being shifted around.

_For such an expensive apartment building, you'd think they'd have thicker layers between the walls._

Pushing himself up Oikawa trudged sadly towards the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. After relieving his bladder he washed his hands and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Tylenol then Coffee," he dragged out the ee childishly.

It's now been about a month since his new neighbor moved in and they settled into an odd, if not amusing, little routine with each other. Surprisingly without actually meeting face to face.

Whenever he had to bang on the wall due to late night, more accurately very early morning, noise Oikawa would wake up to a takeout cup of black coffee and a still warm bagel sitting by his door. His neighbor obvious knew when he'd leave for work in the morning for it to still be warm. After it happened the first time, being the smartass that he was, Oikawa left a taped note to the neighbors door. It simply stated:

_A bagel with no cream cheese? You uncultured swine!_

He'd felt bad about the note all day after the small act of apology. After all the person, which he suspected was a male from the voice that sang offkey in the afternoon, had only been there around a week and a half at this point. The plan was to apologise himself later if the note was still there. It wasn't. In fact he had a note now taped to his door.

_Better question, Plain or Herb and Garlic? The wrong answer makes **you** an uncultured swine._

"Well then," he'd pouted before circling Herb and Garlic, several times with a red marker, for added drama, and retaped the note to the others door. The next morning the note was gone and the black coffee and warm bagel, with herb and Garlic cream cheese generously spread on it, sat in front of his door. The bag had a huge wink face drawn on it which had made Oikawa laugh for a good while. He guessed he'd chosen the right answer.

It was a simple thing but it made his day feel brighter. He didn't even mind the noise coming from next door at god awful hours in the morning anymore. Actually found himself waking up looking forward to them some mornings. The guy seemed to have an extreme amount of energy which reminded him of his high school days. Back when he was physically able to play Volleyball.

During his Second Year of College he'd severely injured his already breaking knee. It had been only a matter of time before it happened, since he'd first injured it back in his first year of high school, but he'd hoped to have more time on the court. After a few months of therapy he got the okay to play again as a part time member but the pain that shot through his muscles and joints with each stretch and extended movement caused him to face a harsh reality.

Oikawa had no work or school this morning so when he woke up to a loud crash he ignored it. Deciding tiredly to not bother banging on the wall. His eyes fell shut again as he sighed deeply into the pillow. Quiet filled the air again. But he didn't fall back into his usual abyss of sleep. Blinking slowly he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness again before glancing at the digital clock on his bedside table.

Sighing as he clued in to it being three in the morning he pushed himself up to sit. His back flat against the cool headboard he pulled his knees up to his chest tightly. After several minutes he wrapped his long arms around his knees and lay his head on them. Thoughts becoming filled with a mix of Iwaizumi, who had left earlier that week, and the mysterious neighbor.

It was oddly quiet next door after that large crash that had awoken him. Oikawa began to wonder if the guy was okay. He slowed his breathing until he barely heard himself and strained his ears, almost painfully, to listen. After a few moments he heard shuffling and was satisfied the hyper guy hadn't accidentally killed or impaled himself. After a moment of serious thought he gently knocked on the wall.

The soft shuffling paused before it grew louder. His heart picked up in pace as he strained to listen. Knocking gently again he waited. He twitched a bit in shock and surprise when a low knock echoed through his room. Laughing at his own stupidity he double knocked back and waited.

 _Knock, knock kno-kno-knock, knock-Knock._ (Sad attempt at doing the beat dun dadadun dun, dun dun lol)

A burst of laughter fell from his lips. They continued to try one upping each other with gentle knocks for almost an hour. Somewhere along that time the sad thoughts of Iwa-chan left without leaking back through to ruin the innocent moment. A first since he's found out his best friend was leaving him. Instead his face was graced with gentle smiles as soft hums of laughter filled the air when the neighbor would play a familiar beat.

After awhile he had to get up to empty his bladder. Hoping the neighbor wouldn't think he's given up on their game he'd shouted a _be right back, don't cheat!_ Afterwards he'd rushed to the kitchen to put on a pot of Coffee, before running back. Silence met him and his heart skipped, confusing him slightly, as he leaped back on to his bed. It freaked under his weight as he got comfortable again.

He gave a few gentle knocks to signal he was back. He rocked back and forth a bit waiting. But no knocks returned. Pouting sadly he gently knocked again, only once. Keeping his knuckles against the cold wall he leaned forward listening intently. Still no reply. Heaving a sigh he flopped back into the mattress. He wasn't sure why it made him feel so sad but it did.

Several minutes later the scent of fresh coffee filled his senses pulling him instinctively out of the warm conforts of bed. He was in the middle of pouring a mug of the strong, black liquid when a soft, but insitant, knock on his door drew his attention. Oikawa paused his actions and sent a confused, slightly terrified, glance towards his door.

He quietly tip toed towards his doorway, cringing at each creak and groan the worn floorboards made. Cursing the noise since it made him feel like they were loud enough to hear and it would alert the possible murder or rapist at his door. It was four in the morning and his coffee intake was interupted cut his imagination some slack.

Slowly he leaned forward to glance through the peep hole. He was met with the sight of someone he never expected to see ever again. Except, he was slightly unsure if it actually was the person he was thinking of. If it was who he thought it was, damn did puberty hit them like a fucking truck. He glanced intently at the bright male outside his door again.

_Make that several trucks._

The bright orange hair is what confused him the most. It looked so much like Chibi-chan's hair that he physically flinched at the sight. The style was drastically different though. He had a faded undercut and the hair on top, though still messy as hell and sticking up every which way, was shorter. In his left ear, about halfway up the lobe, sat two earings both a deep blue stone. They contrasted beautifully against the bright hair. The eyes were thanfully still the same.

_Thankfully?_

A mischievous glimmer shone in them with a hint of the inner passion they hid for certain situations. Thick but short lashes framed them enhancing the shade of the large orbs but also drawing attention to the deep purple bags under the lower lashline. To be that dark he'd have to have little to no sleep over several days. A feeling Oikawa knew all too well. Especially during his first year of College before he got used to the drastically different schedule.

_Chibi-chan would be a first year in College now, wouldn't he?_

The biggest difference though, had to be the height. Though he could be wrong, since it was hard to gage ones measurements through a peep hole, it looked like this Chibi-chan was a few inches taller. His head could probably almost reach Oikawa's shoulders now. The others shoulders were more broad now, though not by much, and though it was hard to tell under his sweater he still seemed to be more on the slender side.

Another knock to the door caused him to flinch and a squeak passed through his lips before he could stop it.

"Oh! Hey, you are there! I was afraid you'd gone back to sleep so I knocked quietly in case you had, um, yeah..." a grin crossed both their faces. Oikawa's at the sound of his voice. It was even different than he remembered, if it was in fact Hinata Shouyou since that still had yet to be proven. It was deeper but soft spoken at the moment. The others, grin was small as he scratched the back of his neck.

He unlocked his door and opened it slowly. His face stayed on the others face as he pulled it open all the way. The emotions that crossed the younger ones face would have been comical if Oikawa had even noticed them. He was too busy trying to breathe as he took in the full undistorted image of the guy in front of him.

_Please dear Lord, if you're there, don't let this be Tobio's friend. The first person to take away my breath like this that is not Iwa-chan. Don't let it be Hinata Shouyou._

"Oikawa-san!? Gwah. You're my neighbor? This is so awesome!" it was undeniably him. The way his face lit up like sunshine and the way he bounced around excitedly on his feet as his arms waved at his sides. It was Chibi-chan and he was no longer so Chibi. His heart beat heavily against his chest as his hands started to clam up. These feelings he'd never really felt before even for his friend proved a point that for now, he ignored.

All Oikawa accepted right now is that he was royally screwed. He somehow developed a school girl crush on the ball of sunshine that stood before him. Though he's unsure of when it actually happened.

"You alright?" hands were slowly waved in front of his face making his flinch and return to reality.

" Oh, uh. Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Do you, uh, do you want to. Uh. To come in? I made some Coffee," he stuttered and stumbled over his words which was odd for him. Then he asked a dumb as fuck question, later he'd convince himself it was asked out of lack of sleep and nothing else.

"You're Chibi-chan right? Like, Hinata Shouyou, Tobio-chan's friend," a low chuckle and an enthusiastic nod was the answer as Hinata skipped into his apartment. Having it confirmed sent Oikawa into another pause of shock. His hand slacked and the door slamming shut is what brought him back again.

_Oh sweet fuck. I'm so screwed. What the hell._

_Focusing on pouring each of them a mug of coffee he avoided looking at the boy-_

_No. He's no boy anymore. He's a young adult. A hot young adult._

_And you're a creepy old man. Stop it Shittykawa._

_Dammit Iwa-chan! Begone!_

Hinata started to fill the silence with a flow of excited chatter that Oikawa was just barely able tk listen to. They got comfortable next to each other on stools by the Island in the middle of the spacious kitchen. Sipping away at the burning liquid they stole small glances towards each other. Neither one could help it and neither one noticed the subtle glances toward each other.

Oikawa watched Hinata's lips as they moved and grinned as he chatted away. He watched the way he swayed and moved his body with the story he was telling as if emphasized the words. He watched the way those beautiful, wide eyes shone brightly each time they locked with his.

Before he realized it Oikawa was turned towards him as he leaned on his elbow. Listening a bit more to what Hinata was saying but still not fully registering the words enough to remember them later. He was doing a good job of keeping his heartbeat out of his throat as it still beat widely out of rhythm. Though, it was getting more difficult to bring his eyes away from his lips and keep the blushing under control when he got caught staring.

_Have they always been that soft looking? Has his bottom lip always been that thick? I swear it should be illegal to pout it out like that making me want to take it between my teeth and-_

_Okay. Before you get an unexplainable boner let's focus pervykawa._

_Fuck of Iwa-chan. You're not wanted here._

_Even though I'm right?_

_I said fuck off!_

Then it happened. Hinata's tongue darted out to lick away a drip on coffee that ran down his chin.

" Is... Is that a tongue ring!?"

"Hmm? Haha yeah it is! Isn't is awesome? Me and Tsukki got them as a graduation dare. Made my mom go all Grrowah!" he threw his arms out and made an angry but amused face. Oikawa, however, groaned deeply as he rubbed his fave with his hands.

"Oh, fuck me," a loud snort from beside him made him realise he'd said that out loud. Keeping his hands over his face he froze as a crimson blush burned hottly over his face, ears and towards his neck.

"Sure, but you should at least take me on a date first," his head shot towards the other with a snap, shocked, as his hands fell away from his heated face. Fully expecting Hinata to make it out to be a joke. But he didn't and his face said he was completely serious. Locking eyes with him made it all the worse. Deep within them was that burning, relentless, passion that Oikawa remembered all too well. He didn't move. He didn't trust himself enough to move as he tried convincing himself he was seeing things. That it was all a joke.

Until Hinata grasped the back of his neck firmly and pulled him forward until their lips brushed and moved together in a long, lazy kiss.


	2. Rewrite In Progress!!

Hey there!

First of all, thank you so much for reading, leaving some love and comments and to those who subscribed when it was posted ; ) I love you so much and you have no idea how much I appreciate you!

Secondly I wanted you all to know that this is officially in the process of being rewritten! *throws confetti and glitter* Exciting right!? Well, I'm excited and I hope you are too. 

So this may not be done for awhile as I'm hoping to expand it the way I've wanted to for awhile so if you're interested please subscribe or keep checking back to this as I will post here when the rewrite is up. I will still keep this version up as the rewrite will be a different version altogether even though it's still the same idea and plot.

Here's some links to sites I use, don't be shy :) 

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bgee93)~ Come chat with me! ~[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/BGee93)~ Other Works ~[ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/BGee93)~ Ask me a question! ~[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGee93)~ Info on updates and plans ~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my head canon Hinata after he graduates and goes to College. I fucking love him and kinda want to write a full story with him in it because I didn't get to go into the character fully. And he's so much fun lol. This was originally a Kagehina but I wanted to do a pair I don't see too often so Oihina! I hope you enjoyed and hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed. I felt like it was dragging so I skipped time a bit more.


End file.
